mushroom_kingdom_showdownfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:KnucklesSilver7/MKS Backroom discussion: v0.8
So I finally unlocked and tried out all of the characters in v0.8, and here's what I think: New stages: none I feel should be banned, though Peach's Castle is counterpick because of a position near the center where you can't jump for some reason, and some dash attacks go way to fast for their own good when used off of the center. Jungle Japes and Bowser's Island I consider allowed. Now for the characters; I will talk about them in reveal order. King Bob-bomb: He has some good range in most of his attacks (aside from a bad crouching attack). However, his special moves I find to be some of the worst I've ever seen. His Bob-bomb throw isn't too bad, as the speed makes up for the slow startup, but the lob is WAY too high, which is the same problem that Waluigi used to have when he had the Bob-bomb. His Bob-bomb leap is actually not that bad of an escape move, but is extremely hard to hit. His self-destruct is also really terrible. Aside from the 5 damage it causes, it's overshadowed by a slow startup, an awkward hitbox, and some reason tons of ending lag when there shouldn't be any. He is also really slow, probably the second slowest in the game, almost as slow as Bowser, and KBB doesn't have good spacing abilities to back it up. However, he does have a good aerial which can combo into itself (but that's nothing special any more since most aerials can already do that now). He's also a pretty damaging character, but other than that, he's the worst of the new characters IMO. BOTTOM-TIER. Diddy Kong: If you know me well enough, Diddy was my most requested character for MKS. When he was revealed I was very happy to see him, but he didn't play as well as I imagined. His Banana Peel move is a good anti-rushdown strategy, assuming it actually dealt any damage. I would've been happy if his Banana Peel dealt at least ONE damage, but nope. If his Banana actually did any damage, then I would've been fine with him being a weak character (which he is, btw). That, and he has a tad bit of ending lag in his side attack and jab. However, he quite possibly has the best aerial in the game. He can immediately jump cancel the move, allowing for immediate combos into his jab or crouching attack; or if used while actually is the air, he can use it to "hop" in the air and use it as a fake-out maneuver. Plus his Popgun is a good projectile despite its poor range, and he can travel vey high with his barrel jetpack on. His moveset isn't really bad, he just has a different feel when compared to most of the cast. I'm not really sure where to put him in the list, but I say mid-tier just to be safe. Shy Guy: Definitely the best of the new characters. His Bullet Bill cannon and Cannonball attacks are good spacing tools. While his bullet cannon has surprisingly fast startup and while goes slowly, it's still viable for anti-air games and equally usable on the ground against most characters. His cannonball is a super good move. While it takes practice to get the aim just right, it can be quite useful for combos. However, he probably has the best set of normals in the game. Whether it be for good range (spear), high knockback (spiked mace), or being amazing for combos (his dash attack), he is amazing. His dash attack can be used to combo into his spear attack, spiked mace, propeller hat, hammer, or even itself. Combine that with good mobility, fast attacks with low ending lag, and a hitbox that makes him hard to hit, you have another rival for the top spot. Top-tier (or high tier cause I may be exxagerating). Now for the changes to veterans: Waluigi: I'm surprised to say this, but Waluigi is no longer the best character (that goes to Petey (or Shy Guy even)). His crouching attack is weakened and the fact that everyone can now move around while in their up special kinda hinders the Piranha Plant's performance. He's still pretty top-tier, but just not what he used to be. S. Mario: side attack was buffed to dealing 4 damage now. High tier. E. Gadd: The cancelling in his Poletergust rocket is definitely significant, because now timed right it can combo into itself. Definitely a step-up from v0.7. Probably mid-tier. Koopa: His up special is CRAZY. If anything it at least gets him out of the bottom tier. Toad: faster attacks that can now be acted out quickly. Mid-tier DK: The super armor is pretty adequite. Plus he can act out of his barrel roll quicker. Low-tier. Wario: faster speed and faster attacks, his already great combo game is now even better. Mid-tier. WwwWario: also faster speed, though instead of better comboing, his MMF2 float can now be controlled. Mid-tier, still XP. I don't have a tier list planned yet, so I wanna now what the rest of the backroom thinks. Category:Blog posts